


Let's go swim

by the_ravens_writting_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, No Sex, Nudity, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ravens_writting_desk/pseuds/the_ravens_writting_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean invites Cas to go swimming, madness ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go swim

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel: public pool, college au.  
> For this and more visit http://theravenswrittingdesk.tumblr.com/

“This is by far the most stupid thing you’ve talked me into.” Castiel whispered as Dean fumbled with the lock.

“Wanna go for a swim?” the other man had asked him and the angel had (stupidly) said yes.  
So now they were breaking in in the public pool.

“For the love of… It’s a quarter to twelve! Can’t we just go home?!”  
“Shut your piehole or someone might hear you…” Dean kicked the door, the stupid thing was quantum locked!

“I take that as a sign from the universe that we shouldn’t do this.” Castiel said hopefully.  
“Hell no, I’m gonna break this bitch down.”

The angel rubbed his temple when Dean walked back and then ran full speed at the door, every intention of pushing it in.

Castiel may or may not have snapped his fingers, but when Dean’s shoulder touched the door it slammed open.

“See?” the green-eyed man composed himself. “It just needed a little convincing.”  
“Good thing, you’re so persuasive.” Castiel sighed.

 

“I don’t have any swimming trunks…” the angel realized as soon as Dean took off his shoes.  
“Just keep your boxers on… Or don’t….” he winked.

Hesitantly Castiel started to undress. When he looked up from undoing his trousers he saw Dean standing in his birthday suit.

“You’re incorrigible.” Castiel smiled and pulled his boxers off as well.

Holding hands the two men jumped in the cold water.

 

“Do still think this was a bad idea?” Dean pressed Castiel against the white tiles and started planting kisses against his neck.  
“Actually; yes… But it’s one of your better bad ideas.” The angel could feel the smile against his skin, but he could also feel a hand trailing down his sides.

“No way, Dean. Not here.” He grabbed the hand and brought to his lips. “Tomorrow little kids are gonna play in here.”  
“Way to kill the mood… What the hell?!” Dean let go of Castiel and reached behind his back.

“How did that get here?” He pulled a large black feather from the water.  
“Probably stuck in our clothes.” The angel lied, already dreaded cleaning his wings later.

“Good thing we’re not wearing any…” and Dean recommenced his onslaught of Castiel’s neck.  
“Dean… What you’re gonna do if someone walks in on us?”

“Threesome?” Dean looked hopeful causing Castiel to smile.  
“You’re  the biggest assbutt I’ve ever me…” with an electric sound the lights snapped alive.

“Shit!” Dean and Castiel crawled head over heels out of the pool. Just managing to grab their clothes and the security guard was already gaining on them.

Dean grabbed the angel’s hand and lead him towards the maze of changing cubicles.  
“I told you so.” Castiel snapped.  
“Well good for you!” Dean moaned as they ran naked through the halls.

Without any warning the lights flickered and simultaneously burst, raining down tiny shards of glass.  
The sudden darkness gave them enough cover to get past the guard and out the building.

 

Now that they were out of harm’s way, Dean burst out in laughter.  
“You’re an idiot!” Castiel laughed as well.  
“Thank god for that power outage!” The angel rolled his eyes, god could not have less to do with it. But that was for later.

Right now they we’re getting dressed and preparing for a night full of eye watering anal sex. 


End file.
